


Savage Beauty

by Scrawlix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrawlix/pseuds/Scrawlix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A clandestine meeting of the Golden Prince while the Silver Trickster lives in his tiny prison cell. Short and shameless smut because... really? Do I need a reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of doing this to gauge your reaction. To be honest, if I've still got it- the ability to write smut- I might post other stories that will inevitably lead to slash pairings between Loki and Thor or Steve and Tony. If you have any suggestions on what I could do better, please feel free to either send me a message or comment below. If you want to shower me with praise in the comments- I welcome that too!! :D

Loki wasn't quite sure when the figure appeared in his room. He started when he finally saw it, sitting up and scrambling until his back hit the wall. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and didn't say a thing. A tanned hand pulled back the folds of the deep hood to reveal a familiar blond head. Loki visibly relaxed but stilled, his scathing words caught on his lips. 

The walls of his cage were opaque, the noise cancellation had been turned on. They were more alone than they had been in years. Thor stood silently watching his brother, an unreadable look on his painfully handsome face. When finally he moved, it was to release the catch on the brooch that held his cape. The fine folds of undyed wool fell in a puddle at his feet, revealing a man in leather pants, boots and nothing more.

Loki took in the painfully savage beauty, the well toned muscles that he knew could deliver on their promise of brutal power. His eyes trailed up the sculpted lines of his chest to rest on Thor's face. The man's blue eyes were bright with intelligence and something else that made the darker man's breath catch-- lust. 

Three sweeping steps brought Thor to the edge of Loki's bed. He bent, putting a knee on the mattress and like a prowling cat, he eradicated the distance between them. He straddled his blanketed lap, pinning him there. Loki looked up at the golden god, finding that it was almost hard to breathe, the anticipation of the touch was painful. 

The dark god winced as a hand caught the hair at the back of his head, wrenching his neck painfully. He managed to cock a fine black eyebrow as his green eyes bored into blue. He opened his mouth but the caustic remark was forgotten as Thor pressed his lips against his. The kiss started off as tender, closed mouthed. Then it turned vicious, like mouths dueling for dominance. Thor's teeth bit down on Loki's lip, drawing blood. The trickster placed his hands on Thor's sun browned chest and shoved him back with all his power but he knew it wasn't enough to budge the bigger man. Instead, he reached up and grabbed a fistful of blond hair and yanked his brother's head back, and straining against the grip in his own hair, he dragged his teeth brutally across the column of Thor's throat. Loki's other hand clawed down his back, drawing a painful hiss from the other man. 

With a sinuous twist of their bodies, they landed back on the bed with Loki beneath Thor. Thor's hands rucked the soft linen shirt up to expose the pale chest beneath him. His hot mouth blazed a trail of open mouthed kisses from the center of his chest to his belly button. Meanwhile Loki watched, his green eyes narrowing as the man crouched lower over his body. He opened his mouth to speak but a hand reached up and clamped over his lips. That hand dragged down and brutally twisted a nipple. Loki cried out, clutching a fist to his mouth and watched as the mighty prince of Asgard exposed his twitching erection to the tepid air and lick from base to head of his cock, adding an expert flick of his tongue against the super sensitive skin. He whimpered as Thor's wolfish smiling mouth opened and enveloped him, expertly taking all of him in his mouth. He didn't gag but relaxed his throat as the head of Loki's cock brushed against the back of his throat. His tongue swirled around velvety flesh causing Loki's hips to jerk involuntarily. 

It was clear to Loki that Thor was as turned on as he was. The golden prince stood only long enough to kick off his boots and pants before he straddled the other's hips, his heavy cock settling on the other's stomach. He lifted himself up, positioning Loki between the cleft of his ass. Loki's eyes went wide with astonishment, feeling the tight, hot flesh around his erection. Thor was already and eager, oiled with something that smelled like lavender and rosemary. Gently and slowly he lowered himself onto Loki until he was buried hilt deep. He reached down, kissing the dark haired man hard, teeth clacking and tongues clashing until they tore away, breathless. Thor began to move, slowly at first and then as his muscles relaxed and grew used to Loki's girth, he moved with abandon. Loki sat up and bit down on a meaty trapezius so hard he drew blood. It flooded his mouth, the taste of iron that trickled down the back of his throat. He licked the palm of his hand and grasped Thor's cock, gripping him tight enough to make the man break his ruthless grinding rhythm. He stroked in time with Thor's gyrations, feeling the pressure build in his balls and the desire crackle across his skin like lightening. He threw back his head and gritted his teeth as his orgasm wracked his body. Thor followed, his cum coming out in ropy spurts that splattered across Loki's pale chest. They collapsed back onto the mattress, both gasping raggedly against the other's neck. 

Thor dragged the rough pad of his thumb across Loki's abdomen and sucked the semen off before laying a closed mouth kiss on his astonished face. He pulled away, stood up and silently pulled his pants on before wrapping himself tightly in his discarded cloak. Loki gathered the sheets around him, pulling them over his prone form. Then the impossibly handsome Prince turned and looked at the prisoner with a neutral expression on his face. The silence between them stretched into something swirling with unspoken words and unacknowledged feelings. And without a word spoken, the walls to Loki's prison flashed opalescent and Thor stepped through not looking back as he walked quickly down the hall, drawing the hood of his cloak over his blond head.


	2. Beautiful Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit snacks! I'm glad you like it! Take a moment to review! My ego needs some heavy petting in order to work properly. *winkwink*

It was a week later before they were in the same room again. Thor arrived behind their mother with an armful of books. They barely acknowledged each other, throwing themselves into conversing with Frigga. After a half hour conversation, she abruptly stood and put her hands on her hips, "My sweet, darling boys. I love you both dearly but if you don't resolve whatever it is that is festering between the two of you, I will get to the bottom of it and neither of you will like it." She threatened in her loving, matronly way. 

"We're not fighting, mother." Thor spoke up.

Regarding her eldest son with cool blue eyes, the Queen of Asgard spoke softly, danger echoing in her words, "You will talk to each other." She shot her youngest son a dark look before sweeping out of the prison cell.

Both men stared at each other guardedly. When finally the silence became too much, Thor spoke softly, "If you tell anyone about what transpired between us that night, I will destroy you."

Loki smirked, "Really, Thor? What could you possibly do or say to me that hasn't already happened? Will you take my freedom from me? My birthright?"

"You are detestable."

"And that's why you stole into my cell and fucked me?"

The two of them had stood and were inches apart, circling like wolves sizing each other up before a fight. "It was more than you deserved." Thor hissed between clenched teeth. 

"Really? To be used and discarded like trash? You didn't say a word- you just left after you had gotten off and-"

"You speak as if you hadn't benefited from it."

"How would you know? You didn't stick around to find out." 

A golden eyebrow lifted over feverishly bright blue eyes, "Believe me, there was enough stuck on me to know the depth of your satisfaction." He purred softly and stepped closer to whisper in Loki's ear, "I think of what you look like as I rode your cock. It gets me hard and nothing gets me off quite like thinking about your chest slick with my cum." He grabbed his brother's hand and rubbed it against his crotch, his shaft rapidly thickening against the pressure of Loki's palm. 

Loki was shocked into silence by his brother's brazenness. When finally he found the right words, his voice was rough with desire, "You are depraved."

"Without a doubt, dear brother of mine." The words seemed to rumble from Thor's chest like thunder rolls across the sky. His words were thick with desire and promise. "When I come back tonight, you best be on your knees in front of this bed."

"Or what?" Loki asked, he held his brother's gaze defiantly. 

A hand wrapped in his long black hair and wrenched his head forward until their foreheads touched, "Don't test me, Loki. Do as I say or the consequences will be dire." He rasped.

Disengaging suddenly, Loki almost felt bereft. The warmth of Thor's skin, the incredible strength that radiated from every twitching muscle made his mouth water with anticipation. Thor swept from the room without looking back at the beautiful mess he had most undoubtedly left the trickster in.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki paced like a cat in a cage. Back and forth along the perimeter as his mind ran through all the scenarios he could think of. He cursed himself for what seemed like the hundredth time. His nervousness and his anticipation made him skittish. He thought back to their last meeting and felt his cheeks grow hot. He imagined how this looked, the patches of color that would undoubtedly appear along his cheekbones. Sucking in his bottom lip, he chewed on it and tried to calm his nerves. 

Should he submit? Or would he fight this? He wondered idly and turned to a small table where a carafe of ruby red wine and a goblet sat. He filled the glass and drained it before filling it again. The strong Asgardian wine went straight to his head, making him feel flushed and uncomfortably warm. He loosened his collar and sat down in his favourite chair, pulling a book onto his lap as he flung one leg over the arm. 

It was then he realized that the walls went opaque and the rush of silence surrounded him like a collectively held breath. Loki bit back the urge to drop to his knees. Instead, he opted for defiance. He met his brother's impassive gaze as he entered the room with a smirk of defiance. 

"Get down on your knees like I told you, Loki." Thor growled, his lip curling in contempt. 

"And what if I refuse." 

"You will be made to comply." The golden prince responded, pulling a long rod of flexible yew from the folds of his cloak. "Give me an excuse to take you over my knee." He warned.

Licking his lips nervously, the silver trickster put both his book and empty goblet on the table with relish before sliding to his knees in front of the other man. "What will you have of me, brother mine?" He purred.

Thor stood over Loki, staring into the emerald depths of his eyes. The time and silence stretched out between them. When finally he spoke, it was in a tone that brooked no argument, "Take off your clothes."

His smirk grew toothy, "Can I stand?"

A hand shot out and slapped him. His cheek tingled. He stared up at his brother, wrestling with the indignant anger that reared its ugly head. "You will not back talk. Stand but the next time you talk, it better be to answer my question." Thor growled.

While the other man was unquestionably stronger than Loki, he knew who was the faster of the two. His body coiled like a snake before pouncing, wrapping his arms around Thor's waist and in a powerful lunge, slamming him against the wall. "Do not mistake my compliance for weakness." He hissed.

A sun bronzed hand wrapped around his slender, pale throat and he found himself pinned between the wall and Thor's body. A thigh forced his legs apart while his arms were held over his head. "Do not mistake me. You think me stupid because I am not as fast as you, Loki? You do yourself a disservice." His voice was cold and flat.

"Why are you doing this?" 

Teeth grated across the curve of his jaw ending with a nip to his earlobe which caused Loki to hiss in pain. "Isn't this what you want?"

"To be assaulted by a man who considers me their enemy?"

"You want to be worshiped, don't you, Loki?" Their chests pressed together, "I will worship you as I have always done in my dreams."

For the first time in his life, Loki was rendered speechless. He stared at Thor for a good while, his green eyes wide with shock. "Why?"

Releasing his throat to slide his palm beneath the fine linen shirt, Thor pinched a nipple and made Loki gasp. "Because you can't escape in here." He felt Thor smile against his shoulder before biting down. 

Loki laced his fingers through Thor's hair, pulling his head back to kiss him. Their mouths met in a tentative, gentle kiss. "As if I ever could." He whispered against Thor's mouth.

Fin


End file.
